Is it Love or is it Hate?
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: May and Drew have started to have feelings for each other. How will they learn their feelings for each other when they decide to shield their hearts? Old title: True Love? ON HOLD!
1. The First Feelings

Silver-Cat26: Hi y'all! This story starts from a contest between May and Drew. This is after Ash's group and May separate.

Eevee: Eevee eve, Eevee! (She doesn't own pokemon!)

Silver-Cat26: BTW she's one of my pokemon, along with Umbreon, Vaporeon, Bulbasaur, Dialga and Lugia… I like legendaries!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May took a measured breath before going to the finals battle on the stage; Drew was smirking at her, waiting to start the contest. May went to her usual position and withdrew her pokeball, Drew did the same and finally after some blurred words in the background she heard clearly, "Let the battle begin!" Drew grinned and shouted, "Take the stage, Flygon!" Flygon flew out with such speed you could barely see it. The fan-girls cheered and the crowd roared with approval. May smiled back at him and said so softly, you could only hear it with strained ears, "Show them your best… Blaziken." Her pokeball was flung into the air, but the fire type was not seen, May snapped her fingers. (A/N She unconsciously used Drew's trademark in contests!~) the crowd was silent with shock until a very hot and very big flame came from the ceiling, "Blaze!" Blaziken roared slamming the floor on her knees and a claw looking up with her blazing amber eyes, the audience was hysterical with surprise and the judges were applauding with delight that they seen something that never happened before in any contest worldwide.

Drew looked surprised and was pleased that his opponent was not the same person he once battled, "Flygon use flamethrower with water pulse!" The combined attack flew to Blaziken who dodged it easily, _Damn! I forgot Blazikens were really fast!_, He thought, but Flygon had other ideas, he shot where Blaziken was going to land and it got a direct hit, "Good job, Flygon!" May gasped and told Blaziken, "Fire punch and Shadow claw!" Blaziken's arm burst into flames and the claws turned into deadly, black weapons. The Blaziken then ran with incredible speed to Flygon, and before it could re-act May's pokemon slashed Flygon's body with double damage, the claws cut into Flygon's arm and the claws dug into Flygon's arms and the flames burned it. May grinned, Drew's points were decreasing fast, he was more then half-way down and May was half-way. He had an idea, "Flygon use extremespeed and flame-wheel together!" (A/N I made Flygon learn those even though it says they can't. I'm making this story really fun by adding those bits in it!) The crowd gasped, Blaziken jumped off but it was too late. Blaziken was burned and was smashed into the ground by the sudden movement.

May screamed, "Blaziken, please get up!" Blaziken stood up flinching a bit, Flygon was breathing heavily. It seemed that May had the upper-hand, "Use focus-punch, Blaziken!" May yelled, Drew reacted slower, "Flygon, use iron-tail to counter!" But he was wrong, May had trained her Blaziken to make the focus punch in both claws and while Flygon used Iron Tail to counter Blaziken's left claw, the right claw punched the face of Flygon and after a few heart-stopping seconds, it fainted, "Congratulations May…" Drew went up to her, "You improved a lot!" May blinked in surprise, "I… Won?" Drew smiled and nodded, the winner ceremony started, "May Maples, this Grand Festival Trophy is yours!" May took it and said, "Thank you, but I actually owe this to my family and friends, they helped me to achieve this… Thank you Ash, Brock, Max, Caroline, Norman and the others! And too… Drew…" Drew looked astonished, "What did I do to help you?" May smiled and said, "For encouraging me and teaching me…" Then she went to the exit and disappeared into the crowd.

Drew blinked again and again trying to remember how to breathe, May _thanked_ him?! His fan-girls hissed at May, "How dare you beat OUR Drewy-bear!" Drew groaned. He HATED that name that a _bright spark_ started, that _bright spark_ was called: Lizabeth Waters. He started to walk to the Pokemon Centre when he heard a rustle behind him, "Who's there?" A boy came out of the bushes looking harassed, "It's me Paul, don't you remember?" Drew almost laughed at Paul's appearance, his normally smooth hair was tangled with leaves, the purple and blue clothes he wore were cut open a bit and his left eye was purple. Drew asked, "What happened?" Paul looked scared now, "Dawn punched me…" Drew laughed out loud, "What?!" Paul glared at him but when a blue-black haired girl came out on the pavement she stopped and narrowed her eyes and ran to Paul with a very strong fist. Paul yelped and said quickly to Drew, "See-you-in-your-room… maybe!!!!!!!" Then he took off with Dawn screaming and running after him, "I'll get you one day!!!" Drew sweat-dropped. (A/N Finally Drew sweat-drops! Drew sighed and went to Nurse Joy for her to heal his pokemon.

May was staring at her trophy with amazement and disbelief, her pokemon crowded around her chattering and were congratulating amongst themselves, _I can't believe I'm the new Top Coordinator! And I actually beat Drew…_ She thought, her iPhone (A/N a gift from Norman) rung and she just realised that she had 34 messages and a missed call, she scanned through the messages, replying to 17 or 18 messages and deleting the rest. She opened the missed call box and saw it was Brendan. She called him and on the second ring he picked it up, "Congrats, May! I watched it all on the TV, you were _Excelente._" May sweat-dropped, "You don't have to impress me with you Spanish…"


	2. Deathly Experiences

Silver-Cat26: Hi! I am in a bit of a rush to make this story so please don't mind the spelling mistakes!

Dialga: ROAR!!!!! ROAR ROAR!!!! (BTW Silver-Cat26 will never own me or the other pokemon and the way I speak is lame)

Silver-Cat26: OK…?

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

May walked down the road and went into a shop, she sighed as she looked for a new contest outfit. She then saw Dawn looking at a pink dress with ribbons on it. May giggled at Dawn when Dawn nearly tripped over the dress that she was carrying to the changing room. Then May sighed and went back out. May was just crossing the road when she heard the warnings, "Look out!!! MAY!!!!" She spun around to see a car hurtling towards her and she was flung back, she felt pain, a burning flame coursing through her body making it impossible to move, the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was a boy leaning over her with his hand on her forehead screaming, "No!!! May!!!"

Drew sighed as he walked away from the Grand Festival's entrance. He could never tell May the way he felt for her, the sting of rejection if he found out she never loved him, his heart bleeding when May was with a boy he didn't know, he did not have a clue of what to do when you didn't know if someone was in love with you or not. He walked on not knowing May was in the ambulance behind him, bleeding her life away.

May woke up with tubes attached to her, ""W-where am I?" Nurse Joy gently pushed her back on the bed, "In the hospital. Do you want to see your visitors?" May was confused but nodded. Nurse Joy smiled and opened the door and called out to some people, the first person in the room was Max, "May! Are you alright? I was so worried that you might die! Please May could you not try to kil-" Norman covered Max's mouth and said to May, "I'll just glad you're OK." Caroline was clutching her chest when she walked in, "May, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Don't do that ever again!" May nodded and fell back, weakly on her pillows, "May!" May's eyes jumped to the door, _I hope it's Drew_, She thought silently, but it wasn't. It was Ash and his gang. Ash was running into the room with Pikachu behind him, Misty and Dawn were pale with fear and Brock was holding a handkerchief. Ash was red-eyed from running all night and day to get to the hospital, "May? Are you alright?"

A YEAR LATER…

_I wonder how May's doing?_ Drew wondered, _I hope she's happy…_ He went into the Floaroma Town Contest Hall. Drew called out his Roserade, "Do your thing, Roserade!" Roserade jumped with a spin, glitter and rose petals flying behind her. The crowd cheered, but Drew was remembering May's appeal in the Grand Festival,

_Flashback…_

_May's eyes shone with determination as she called her Glaceon, it flew out with ice shards and a spin. It yowled and the air chilled… May called, "Assist and Powder Snow!" The flaming balls that came from its mouth was in cased in hard ice, making a beautiful crystals that's was cold and hot at the same time, "Hidden Power!" The jewels floated in mid-air spinning in circles with orbs of light…_

Drew shot back to reality as he called, "Night Shade and Magical Leaves!" The result of the combination was beautiful; multicoloured sparks mingled with the night-black lightning, "Wonderful!" One of the judges called, Drew nodded and went into the contestant's room and sat, "D-drew?" A very beautiful and very familiar voice gasped, "May?!"

May stood there shocked, staring at Drew,

_Flashback…_

_May twisted in her sleep, her vivid dreams repeating over and over again, She woke up screaming in the middle of the night. "D-drew… Why didn't you come?" She whispered._

May stepped back twice and ran to the stage, "Now please welcome, May Maples! Once Top Coordinator, let's hope this is a performance that we'll never forget!" May took a deep breath and shouted, "Ice Shard!" Her Glaceon came out of its pokeball by itself and icicles erupted from its body, "Mix it with Blizzard!" The icicles broke into snowflakes and they were swirled around by snow and the audience gasped. The entire contest hall was filled with snow and was an extremely beautiful 'Winter Wonderland'. May smiled as the sunlight reflected the snow and rainbows filled the stadium. May went back into the contestant's room and remembered Drew.

Drew watched her as she walked past, her face showed sadness and she ignored him as she went to her chair, "May! Where were you the past year?" Drew asked her, he wasn't ready for her face to become angry, "Me? Where I had been for the past year?! I HAD BEEN ROTTING IN A BLASTED HOSPITAL WHILE YOU FROLICKED AROUND NOT CARING FOR ME WINNING CONTESTS WHILE I WAS-" Drew had put his finger on top of May's mouth, "I didn't know. May, I didn't know. How was I supposed to know when I was in the middle of a wilderness with out a connection to the modern world?" May's tears fell from her eyes as she said quietly, "I suffered for a year thinking that you didn't care for me. I had thought that you loved someone else while I loved you. Don't you know who painful that is?" Drew's eyes widened as he heard her words, "Y-you love me?" May smiled bitterly, "Yes. I did and I still do. I think that you don't love me and you'll just laugh at m-" She was cut off by a heavenly touch of lips on hers, she was surprised and smacked his face instinctively, "Oh My God! Sorry Drew! Next time don't just do that or something even worse will happen." Drew was holding his cheek, "May! Everytime I try to do something -Good or Bad- you always hit me! Friggin' life." He was mumbling to himself.


	3. The Team Battle

Sorry for not updating in like soooooooo long! BTW this story is set in the newest generation. Sinnoh, the pokemon have the new super cool moves like: Night Slash, Leaf Storm, Dark Pulse etc. So yeah!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Drew groaned and fell into his seat. May sat down on front of him and asked, "Why did you… Kiss me?" She said quietly, touching her lip. Drew shrugged, "Just felt like it." "But why would you kiss someone just 'cause you felt like it? I guess you are just what I thought you were, a boy who doesn't care about other people around him!" Then she stomped away with him staring after her with an opened mouth, "She's a hard cookie isn't she?" A female voice asked behind him. Drew looked behind his shoulder and said, "So you're here too, Solidad?" Then the TV in the waiting room flashed bright, "And here are the final results for the secondary match!" Pictures came up one by one. Solidad was first, followed by May. Drew and Harley were next, "WHAT?!" Drew yelled, receiving glares from other contestants (he didn't know Harley was in the contest), "Now these lucky four contestants will be battling against each other! We are going to randomly shuffle these pictures and here are the teams!" The teams showed up, May with Drew and Solidad with Harley.

May gasped and her eyes widened as she heard the emcee say, "The pairs are going to have to work together to try and beat the other pair! We are going to give them half an hour to get sorted out and fight!" She punched the air (the emcee) with the crowd roaring. May's eyes twitched and as Drew rose from his frozen position on his seat she stood up and went outside to get fresh air. She walked to the nearest bench and sighed putting her head in her hands. She could hear the wood creak next to her, "Can we call it truce for now? Until the end of the contest." Drew said softly, May groaned and said, "Only until we win… or lose." Drew smiled and said, "Let's get started. I'm using Absol. What about you?" May looked up and thought, "I'm going to be using… Glaceon." Drew stood up and said, "Let's work!"

*30 minutes later*

Solidad smiled at the crowd and as if she was one with Harley, they both lifted their hands and threw their pokeballs. With a flash of light, Lapras and Ariados came out. She watched Harley squeal with delight as Ariados got heart-eyes as Lapras lifted her head. She smiled kindly at Drew who looked annoyed about something. May threw her pokeball while Drew clicked open his pokeball. The air temperature dropped as two icy blue eyes opened.

Drew grinned as he threw Absol's pokeball and called, "Razor Wind, Absol!" May in turn said, "Icy Wind!" The icy breeze from Glaceon pushed the powerful blast from Absol toward the opponent's pokemon at a terrifying speed. The combination blasted against the pokemon and Harley yelled, "Use your Spider Web to make a wall!" Then a web spiralled out from nowhere, protecting the two pokemon from smashing a wall. Points from Solidad's bar dropped a lot while Drew's dropped a bit less than Solidad's. Drew grinned and shouted, "Now Shadow Ball!" May glanced quickly at Drew, catching his eye and nodded. She yelled, "Iron Tail to boost it!" The ice pokemon jumped next to the dark, pulsing ball and hit it with a silver tail. The Shadow Ball exploded on Lapras. The massive pokemon cried and its graceful neck drooped and hit the floor.

Glaceon surveyed the battlefield; there was a big crater where the Shadow Ball hit. There was a frozen field where the Icy Wind/Razor Wind combo slashed. She glanced at May. Her trainer nodded and mouthed, "Water Pulse." The dog/cat ice pokemon grinned and summoned a ball of compressed water to her mouth and shot it at the Ariados. The chartreuse haired boy said, "Use Thunder!" The electric attack blasted into the pulsing water, creating a humungous tidal wave cracking with treacherous energy. Harley squealed and yelled in his panic, "Ariados use your Hyper Beam!" The spider pokemon shot a powerful beam of orange energy at the towering wave, but it didn't work. The water surged over Ariados and Lapras, which had just wakened up. The judges sighed and buzzed crosses on their screens.

May blinked in surprise as Solidad and Harley withdrew their pokemon. Drew sighed and said, "Next time, we're going to battle against each other…" He shrugged and walked to the waiting room with Absol at his side. May then felt nudging at her right leg. Glaceon was butting her head on the leg and then she mewed, "Don't you like him? Go after Drew! Come on! Don't be such a sob!" May sighed and picked up the pokemon, "I do… But I can't." Then she returned Glaceon and walked to the room where Drew was.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

So, this chappie is a bit shorter than usual… =) Keep on reading!


	4. You What!

Drew was grooming his Absol when a soft knock came from outside of the room he was in. He looked up and looked straight back down when he saw May, "What is it?" He asked, "Well… I came to wish you good luck for the match." She said quietly, "But since you didn't seem you wanted it…" She then drifted away. Drew sighed and put his head in his hands with Absol glaring at him, "What?" He asked annoyed. The white dog-like pokemon just glared at him with its crimson eyes, "If you like her, you will go after her." Absol said coldly, "If you don't I would just let Gary get her." Drew just looked at the pokemon, "Who's Gary?" The pokemon sighed and said, "Fine. I'll let Ash get her then." Drew jumped up and ran out of the room with Absol chuckling. A small figure slipped into the room, "So is it working?" Absol nodded, "Yes." The figure chuckled and disappeared into the shadows, "Good job, Abbie."

May went to an empty stand and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror. All she could see was herself, silky brunette hair, rosy cheeks that were flawless, full lips… And her sad sapphire eyes. They looked older than her years. They had gone through pain, suffering, joy, peace and love. Pain from separation. Suffering from falling down mountains. Joy from her contests. Peace from the islands. And… Love from- "May?" The girl spun and saw the boy that she lik-loved standing there, bold as brass yet unnoticeable like the wind, "What?" She asked colder than she thought she should sound. The boy barely flinched, "It's time." Then he left her staring after him, '_Drew_. I'm in love with Drew.' She thought

Drew sighed as he stood near the entrance for the contest arena. He then saw May come out of the steps and stand near the entrance for the other side, "Now, the finalists for the Floaroma Town Contest! Come on our May and Drew!" The crowd roared as the two rivals stepped out, "This time, the two opponents will have a double battle! This is the first time a single trainer would ever do a double battle in a contest! Let us begin!" May bit her lip and took out two pokeballs and threw them in the air at the same time as Drew, "Go, Venasaur and Wartortle!" "Go, Masquerain and…" The crowd was quiet as a pokemon, graceful and beautiful, appeared from the light. It had a silvery sheen to its fur and its ice-blue eyes opened. It raised its petite head and roared. The audience straight away yelled with delight as the emcee screamed into the mic, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES! IT'S ACTUALLY _THE_ SUICUNE! NOW DREW, WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS MAJESTIC CREATURE?!"

May gawked at the Suicune and pulled out Dexette, "Suicune, the North Wind pokemon. It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind." She saw her pokemon bow their heads quickly to the legendary pokemon and straighten up again, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" "Suicune, use Aurora Beam! Masquerain, use your Water Gun!" May bit her lip, "Venasaur, use your Frenzy Plant! Wartortle, use Whirlpool!" The rainbow beam shot out from Suicune's mouth and was combined with a jet of pure water. The ground on the stadium cracked as a plant was summoned from the ground. A swirling pool of water erupted from the turtle creature and began to pulse and crashed into the rainbow beam. The whirlpool was frozen and separated the two teams. The Frenzy Plant crashed from the ground and wound over the icy wall. Vines began to whip around the wall and move as if they were alive.

"USE POWDER SNOW!" Drew yelled, as the command left his mouth, Suicune and Masquerain blew snow onto the plants. The vines frosted over and stilled. May swore quietly, "Crap… Wartortle, do what we practiced!" Drew froze, "What practice?!" While he muttered those words, Wartortle used a Skull Bash into the ice and spun. The Skull Bash weakened the ice and it suddenly used Iron Tail. The ice crashed and May shouted out, "Venasaur! Use your Vine Whip!" As the ice shards flew towards Drew's pokemon, the grass pokemon began to hurl the ice bits and the opponents, "Masquerain, use your Moonlight on both yourself and Suicune!" The stage dimmed as the bug type glowed, miniscule drops of liquid light began to fly towards Suicune and Masquerain. As each droplet touched the pokemon's skins/fur, it healed. May hissed and was about to say a command when Drew yelled, "PSYCHIC!" The two newly healed pokemon projected the light and it flew towards May's pokemon.

May stared at Drew as if he was mad, but then the screeched from her pokemon made her look down. The light wasn't healing, it was _hurting_ her pokemon! She then saw what had happened. The light had gathered together and shot a beam to her pokemon. She flinched as she saw that her Venasaur had fainted. She sighed and returned her fully evolved pokemon, "Great job…" Then she looked up, her Wartortle was struggling to stand up. She opened her mouth, "I surren-" Then her water pokemon glowed, its height lengthening, the shell increasing in size as two cannons appeared. She smiled, "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" It pointed its cannons at the bug type and shot it. The moth didn't stand a chance, "And Masquerain is out!" The emcee announced, "I noticed that." Drew muttered, much to the fans, judges and May's amusement. The emcee blushed and cleared her throat, "Carry on…" Then suddenly, Suicune lifted its head and jumped. Drew smirked and clicked his fingers.

Drew watched his pokemon glow a crystal blue. Ice began to spread around it and the stage turned into ice. May gasped and screamed, "Use your Hydro Cannon to get into the air!" Blastoise obeyed and flew into the air, but its jets of water turned into ice pillars and kept on rising to freeze Blastoise, "Sheer Cold… The one hit KO move." Drew whispered, smiling. May closed her eyes, "I withdraw." The emcee, judges and the crowd were shocked, "What?!" "I withdraw. Drew wins." May repeated.


	5. Sorry!

Hey guys... Sorry about this author's note, but I can't write until my laptop's fixed, so all of my stories are stopped...

Really sorry guys, you'll have to wait.

I won't forget you guys, since I'll be writing in my favourite notebook (Love you!) and yeah.

Sorry,

Shadez


End file.
